Oh What a Night
by Emeraldax
Summary: Crossover with AMC. AJ takes a business trip to PV and meets his kindred spirit


Characters are the property of ABC television Song by Frankie Valli  
  
Author's note: In this situation, Ned is still CEO of ELQ and nothing since Cambias was arrested has occurred.  
  
Oh, what a night. Late September in 2003. What a very special time for me, 'Cause I remember what a night.  
  
Ned looked at AJ in amusement. "What's got you looking so moon-eyed this morning, Junior?" AJ raised an eyebrow. "Moon-eyed? Is that like pie- eyed? I can assure you I haven't touched a drop of alcohol." Ned sipped his coffee. "Moon-eyed just means you're daydreaming about something..or someone." AJ smiled. "Oh, then I guess I am. I'm thinking about last night." Ned called the waiter over and asked him to bring a newspaper. "Last night? You were down at the hotel bar, right?" AJ nodded. "Yes, but like I said, I wasn't drinking." Ned shook his head. "Relax, Junior, I'm not on your case. Just curious if you had a more interesting evening than mine."  
  
Oh, what a night. You know, I didn't even know her name, But I was never gonna be the same. What a lady. What a night.  
  
AJ's look became faraway again. "When I woke up this morning, I thought for a moment that I had been drinking. It didn't seem possible that she was real." Ned laughed, almost choking on his toast. "She?" AJ nodded. "You know, I didn't even know her name. When I told her mine was AJ, she laughed and said her name was K."  
  
Oh, I. I got a funny feeling when she walked In the room and I, As I recall it ended much too soon.  
  
Pouring sugar in his coffee, AJ remembered the moment she had walked into the room. He'd been drinking a ginger ale, but when he caught sight of her, the funny feeling in his stomach was reminiscent of vodka. It packed a punch, but the feeling of warmth spread quickly. He sighed and sipped his coffee. He made a face, and Ned laughed. "Too much sugar, Junior? Well, maybe it will help to wake you up. Looks like you had a late night last night. I need you to be alert for our meeting today." AJ nodded and drank some more of the too-sweet brew. "You can count on me, Ned. I want you to know I very much appreciate that you brought me on this trip with you. It means you trust me not to blow the deal." As Ned started reading the newspaper, AJ's thoughts once more drifted to the night before.  
  
Oh, what a night, Hypnotizing, mesmerizing me. She was everything I dreamed she'd be. Sweet surrender, what a night!  
  
He watched from the end of the bar as she spoke intently with the bartender. Her husky voice was hypnotizing. Her beautiful eyes were mesmerizing. Her beauty alone made him feel like he was dreaming. But there was more to it than that. There was something about her demeanor. Something that struck a familiar chord within him. Here was someone who yearned to be loved and accepted, but expected the world to treat her like dirt. He couldn't imagine anyone hurting her, yet it was obvious that she had been. More than once.  
  
He walked over to her. She gave him a glance that was at once suspicious and curious. He cleared his throat. "I know this is going to sound like a line. I don't usually approach women. At least not anymore." He paused, uncertain. She cocked her head. "Had one too many drinks thrown in your face?" He laughed nervously. "All my clothes now have that stain defender on them." She smiled cynically. "So, why are you approaching me? Heard about my reputation and figured I was a sure thing?" AJ was momentarily speechless. "Umm.reputation? For what?" She laughed. "If I tried to list all my wild activities, we'd be here all night." He sat down beside her. "I'm not exactly a choir boy myself. My brother is a mob enforcer, and yet I'm considered the black sheep of my family." She raised one eyebrow. "I'm not the black sheep of my family, but that's only because my father was a rapist and my brother is an arsonist." AJ winced. "Ouch. Can't speak for your father, but sounds like your brother and I would have something in common." Both eyebrows came up at this remark. "Oooh, a pyro, how interesting." She took a sip of her cocktail.  
  
AJ ran his hand over his chin. He could feel the two days' growth of beard. He'd been too busy preparing for the trip to Pine Valley to pay attention to small details. Suddenly he wished that he was looking his best. The woman had noticed his gesture. "What is it with men and stubble? It looks sexy, but it's damned irritating against the skin. Not that it matters, I've sworn off men." Her flirtatious mood had definitely changed. He could tell she had a mercurial personality.  
  
Momentarily dazed by a vision of his stubble and her skin, he didn't immediately respond. She didn't seem to notice, as she went on. "That stupid bet. Can you imagine? A group of beautiful, intelligent, and savvy businesswomen, and we are so insecure about men that we make a bet as to who can catch one first. Then we all end up being dazzled by the same man. He had stubble too. It made me sick. But not as sick as when I found out what had happened to my sister." She was on a roll. AJ was beginning to think that he really needed to shave if it brought on this kind of anger. "Another man with stubble. And I was the one who brought him to town. All because I was dazzled by his slick rich boy charm. He oozed sex appeal and made you think he was a gentleman, when all along he was complete slime who thought he was entitled to take whatever he wanted." She turned to him, eyes narrowed. "Tell me, rich boy, do you think you can take whatever you want?" AJ wasn't sure how to respond. "How did you know I was rich?" She tossed her fabulous mane of curly brown hair. "Oh come on, I'm not blind. The Rolex watch would tip anyone off immediately. Plus, not every average joe can afford to stay at the Valley Inn." AJ looked impressed. "You're very observant. I am from a rich family. And no, I don't think I can take whatever I want. For one thing, I've had too many things taken from me. For another, well, I've tried the entitlement complex and it always failed."  
  
Her anger abated a little. "Sorry I'm being snarky with you. I guess its easier than being angry at myself. I'm always making stupid mistakes and it always backfires on me." AJ leaned against the bar. "I know how that feels. Making stupid mistakes and blaming someone else. Yep, that's my MO exactly." She smiled, and it nearly blinded him. "My favorite target of blame was always my mother. Every rotten thing that happened in my life was squarely her fault. How about you?" He took a sip of ginger ale. "My brother. He was a magnet for every woman I ever loved. That black jacket, motorcycle and air of self-righteousness would suck them in every time." Her eyes widened. "You just described my ex-fiance perfectly. Boy was that a disaster. I did something stupid and desperate to try and destroy my mother, and he roared out of my life in a cloud of exhaust and utter disgust." AJ clenched his jaw. "I lost my wife because of something stupid and desperate. I drove her straight into my brother's arms. Of course, I'll never know if it was my actions that did it, or if she would have gone to him eventually anyway."  
  
I felt a rush like a rolling bolt of thunder Spinnin' my head around and taking my body under. Oh, what a night!  
  
AJ stared into his ginger ale, remembering Courtney's innocent trusting eyes and how he had crushed that innocence. He felt soft delicate fingers slide under his chin and pull his head to face her. The look in her eyes was more than sympathy. It was understanding. AJ wondered if this was what it was like to have a kindred spirit. He didn't have long to dwell on it. She leaned in and kissed him. First softly, and then with a growing passion that made his head spin. If the barstool hadn't had a back, he would have fallen on the floor in a rush.  
  
Oh, I. I got a funny feeling when she walked In the room and I, As I recall it ended much too soon.  
  
The mysterious lady pulled away, her eyes full of regret, yet resolve. "I can't do this. The last thing I need right now is to get involved with another man." Trying to hide his disappointment, AJ shrugged. "We couldn't get involved anyway. I'm leaving tomorrow after the business meeting." The woman bit her lip. "Oh, that's right. I forgot you're staying at the hotel. So you're here on business?" AJ nodded. "Yep, gonna meet the infamous Erica Kane tomorrow." There was an infinitessimal twitch that was covered with the raise of an eyebrow. "The owner of Enchantment? Impressive. What makes you worthy of an audience with La Kane?" AJ smirked. "Her top research chemist wants to use one of our pharmeceuticals in an experiment he's doing on skin care. Its all scientific gobbledygook. I'm mainly interested in what sort of deal they want to strike. I plan to let her know that there are other cosmetics companies out there, such as Deception, which happens to be in Port Charles, where I live." The woman seemed fascinated by what he was saying. AJ assumed she was feigning interest in order to make him feel important. "By the way, I don't think we introduced ourselves. My name is AJ." She hesitated a moment, then smiled. "AJ, huh? Cute. You can call me K."  
  
Oh, what a night. Why'd it take so long to see the light? Seemed so wrong, but now it seems so right. What a lady, what a night!  
  
AJ snapped out of his reverie. Ned was in the process of folding the paper up. He offered it to AJ. AJ glanced down at the picture on the front page. His eyes widened. "That's her!" He pointed at one of the group of women in the picture. He remembered her talking about her coworkers. He silently agreed that none of them should have been making a bet about catching a man. Curiously enough, in the picture the women were surrounding a man. The headline read "Fusion Picks Winner in Sexiest Man Contest." AJ frowned. "She works for a cosmetics company?" Ned looked at the woman AJ had pointed out. "That's Kendall Hart. She's Erica Kane's daughter and her fiercest competitor. AJ, are you telling me that you spent the evening with the sworn enemy of what could possibly be our most lucrative customer? How could you be so stupid? Grandfather will have a stroke." AJ's head began to swim. He stood up. "How much longer till the meeting?" Ned gave him a stern look. "Not for two hours. Where are you going? We have to go over the numbers." AJ grabbed his blazer and shook his head. "I have to go deal with something. I promise I'll be at the meeting. I got the numbers down cold, you can count on me." He ran out the door. Ned shook his head. "Damn it, Junior. Not again."  
  
AJ marched into the Fusion offices. He tried not to notice the beautiful women busily at work. He found Kendall, who was talking to another woman. As he approached, the other woman looked at him with narrowed eyes. Kendall stared in shock. "AJ!" The other woman spoke up. "AJ Quartermaine? Of ELQ Pharmeceuticals? What brings you here?" AJ folded his arms. "As if you didn't know. I'm sure Kendall, here, told you all about it." Kendal tried to intercept. "Greenlee! Gosh, how did you know who he was so quickly? What, do you download the Wall Street Journal directly into your brain every morning?" She affected a laugh. Greenlee would not be distracted. "Told me all about what?" Kendall shifted nervously. "Oh, remember I was trying to tell you I met a really cute guy last night, but you blew me off. This is him. So if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to him privately." She grabbed his arm and steered him towards a storage room. When they where completely alone she breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close! You almost spilled the company beans twice in a row." AJ clenched his jaw. "Are you trying to tell me that you didn't let your partners in on the juicy tidbit I stupidly gave to you last night?" She shook her head, her curls flying. "No, AJ. You've got to believe me." AJ looked her in the eye. "Why should I? You certainly didn't feel the need to tell me that you are Erica Kane's daughter. Or that you and she hate each other."  
  
Kendal folded her arms. "Erica and I used to hate each other. We've reconciled just in the past few months. We do own rival companies, so we tend to play up our feud for publicity's sake." AJ started to pace. "Well even if you aren't at each other's throats, I still find it hard to believe that you would pass up an opportunity like this." Kendall rolled her eyes. "Greenlee certainly wouldn't pass it up, which is why I didn't tell her. And if she finds out I sat on this information, she'd accuse me of sucking up to my mother again. Which wouldn't be completely incorrect. But that isn't the only reason I kept my mouth shut." AJ stopped pacing. "What is the other reason?" She looked down. "You know that chemist you mentioned? His name is Boyd. He happens to be a friend of mine. I almost lost the friendship because I tried to use him in order to get back at Erica. When I realized how stupid I was being and how hurt he was, I vowed never to do that to someone again. I don't always learn from my mistakes, but this time I did. I'm sorry, AJ, that I didn't tell you who I was. Once I knew why you were in town, I was afraid that if I said who I was, then what was going on between us would change into business. I didn't want that. I really enjoyed the dynamic of two lonely strangers together for one special moment in time."  
  
I felt a rush like a rolling bolt of thunder Spinnin' my head around and taking my body under. Oh, what a night!  
  
She gazed at him, her gorgeous eyes pleading with him to understand. How could he not? He knew better than anyone what it was to make wrong choices. He walked over to her and slid his fingers in her mane of hair. He kissed her slowly and deeply, breathing in the sweet scent of her perfume. After awhile he reluctantly pulled away. "I have to go to this meeting and try to salvage what little trust my cousin has left in me." She nodded dreamily. He started to walk away, then stopped. "I wonder, Kendall, if you would let me call you sometime? You know, when I've done something stupid and I need to talk to someone who understands." She smiled slowly and nodded. She found a scrap of paper and wrote her cell phone number on it. He started to reach for it, but she held it away. "Only if you let me do the same." He chuckled, and pulled out a business card. "I have the feeling we'll be calling each other a lot." When they had exchanged papers, he caressed her cheek. "I hope to see you again some day, K." She nodded her head knowingly. "I think you will. Maybe when I come to Port Charles to take over Deception." He grinned, winked, and then walked out the door. 


End file.
